Ocaso
by BUBU30
Summary: En el ocaso de su matrimonio, Kaoru se da cuenta de que no está tan enamorada de Kenshin como ella creía. La encrucijada en la que se encuentra la lleva a replantear sus decisiones y su vida en su totalidad como la señora Himura. Un regalo para Blankaoru, participa en el intercambio navideño del foro Sakabattō .


Rurouni Kenshin es propiedad de Nobuhiro Watsuki. Este One-shot es un obsequio para Blankaoru porque el foro Sakabattô quiere llenar el fandom de regalos

 **Ocaso**

Los años no habían pasado en vano, pero para Kaoru Kamiya o mejor dicho para la señora Himura no tenía muy claro si habían sido realmente para mejor. Después de una juventud llena de adrenalina, de enemigos, peleas e incluso un secuestro, la ojiazul nunca en su vida imaginó que su vida caería en garras de la temible rutina. ¿en qué momento se había esfumado la juventud de sus manos? ¿en qué momento dejó de ser una aguerrida kendoka para convertirse simplemente en madre, esposa y dueña de casa? ¿en qué momento dejó de ser Kaoru, la dueña e instructora del dojo Kamiya para convertirse en la Señora Himura?

Meneó su cabeza como si tratará de despejar su mente de todos esos fantasmas y remordimientos que le carcomían lo poco que le quedaba de espíritu. Tenía que admitir que después de su matrimonio, había priorizado la idea de formar una familia delegando cada vez más responsabilidades sobre los hombros de Yahiko, como su legítimo sucesor. A pesar de que el kendo como disciplina había perdido adherentes, las épicas historias de Kenshin y Yahiko atraían a un número considerable de muchachos jóvenes, quienes buscaban de alguna forma emular a sus nuevos héroes o simplemente buscar una nueva forma de llenar sus cuerpos de adrenalina. Ella era la más feliz de ver florecer el legado de su padre y más aún en una época de paz. Estaba orgullosa de haber logrado enderezar el camino de Yahiko, quien se había convertido en un hombre ejemplar y esperaba que el destino de Kenji fuera igual de luminoso, especialmente porque tenía un fuerte legado de espadachines corriendo por sus venas.

Amaba a su hijo con su alma, pero verlo convertirse en un joven muchachito era otro elemento que inundaba su alma de sentimientos contradictorios. Por un lado, le encanta ver como lentamente se iba desarrollando su personalidad viendo que había heredado su carácter explosivo, pero también la disposición de Kenshin, siempre atento a cualquier necesidad de su adorada madre. Le gustaba pasar la tarde tomando té mientras lo veía entrenar junto con Yahiko, aunque su momento preferido últimamente era cuando estaban solos en la casa y él le pedía que le enseñara katas únicas que ella inventaba para sorprender a su "hermano mayor". Al mismo tiempo, verlo crecer significaba darle más libertad. Miraba con nostalgia los días en que se dormía acurrucado entre sus brazos tirando de su cola de caballo o cuando corría a esconderse detrás de la falda de su kimono cuando el castaño lo asustaba o lo hacía rabiar. Extrañaba ser su protectora, extrañaba ser el centro de su universo.

Desde el nacimiento de Kenji, el centro de su universo también se había desplazado de Kenshin a Kenji. Ya no le molestaba tanto que el pelirrojo pasara días enteros ayudando a la policía a capturar ladronzuelos o a la población en general. Ya era una costumbre que cuando iban al mercado a comprar, mucha gente se acercaba al empático pelirrojo en búsqueda de socorro. Ya fuera para tareas sencillas como rescatar a un gato de un árbol u otras no tanto, como ayudar a alguna persona herida después de un derrumbe. Kaoru sabía que su marido no podía decirle que no cuando alguien le pedía ayuda con ojos de cachorro abandonado y lo amaba por eso. Entendía perfectamente que formaba parte del camino de redención por el cual deseaba terminar su vida y no podía impedírselo, lo había conocido y aceptado de esa manera. Ya no le dolían tanto las noches cuando llegaba de madrugada ya que un nuevo hombre la acompañaba en su futón. Además, siempre estaba pendiente de que tanto ella como su hijo estuvieran bien, de ir al mercado y dejar víveres frescos para que su esposa pudiera cocinar. De milagro o tal vez gracias a la maternidad, además de múltiples tardes de práctica en la cocina, Kaoru había aprendido a cocinar comida decente. No eran grandes manjares ni tampoco una delicia, pero al menos podía alimentarse sin temer a una intoxicación, especialmente cuando Kenshin tenía que emprender viajes más largos. La constante ausencia de Kenshin también la había obligado a asumir las tareas domésticas que antes compartía con su marido. Los roles se habían invertido convirtiéndose él en el proveedor de la familia mientras que ella mantenía la casa en orden y criaba al hijo de ambos. No era que le molestara encargarse de las tareas del hogar, pero era algo bastante tedioso y rutinario. Desde que Yahiko se encargaba de realizar las lecciones en otros dojos, su rol de instructora de kendo había quedado relegado a dictar un número limitado de clases en su propia casa, generalmente a niños pequeños ya que ningún hombre encontraba muy atractiva la idea de ser instruidos por una mujer, teniendo dos espadachines tan capacitados a cargo del lugar.

Otra consecuencia del rápido crecimiento de Kenji era cuan deteriorado estaba su matrimonio con Kenshin. Ya no recordaba con claridad la última vez que la había abrazado o besado con intensidad simplemente por la dicha de querer tenerla entre sus brazos. Tampoco podía vislumbrar con claridad la última noche que habían compartido juntos de manera carnal. Ella era consciente de que una parte importante de la culpa recaía en su persona. Desde el nacimiento del menor, se había alejado de su marido. En un comienzo porque no se sentía cómoda con su nuevo cuerpo, ya no era tan menuda ni atlética y eso le hacía sentirse insegura. Había utilizado a su hijo como una barrera para huir de la intimidad alegando que apenas era un recién nacido y que necesitaba la compañía de su madre, pero después con la ausencia cada vez más recurrente de su pelirrojo esposo, había utilizado a su hijo como una armadura contra la soledad. Sacar a Kenji de su futón y de su pieza había sido una batalla casi campal entre kenshin y Kaoru. Él reclamaba su derecho a recuperar su intimidad con su esposa, reclamaba su lugar su vida y en su corazón. Mientras que ella le reclamaba por su ausencia, por la falta de afecto hacia su persona. Finalmente, el pelirrojo mayor ganó la batalla, pero no la guerra exiliando al menor a su propio cuarto y reclamando con una posesividad característica de battousai el lugar en el futón de su mujer.

Lamentablemente para la ojiazul, el halo de posesividad y celos de kenshin habían durado poco ya que no había pasado ni siquiera un mes y el pelirrojo ya se había embarcado en una nueva tarea encargada por la policía que lo había emprendido un largo viaje hacía Fukushima. Eso, había terminado se destruir la frágil estabilidad emocional de Kaoru hundiéndola en una depresión similar a vivida cuando el mismo hombre la había abandonado para partir a Kyoto. La gran diferencia era que esta vez un par de ojos violáceos la miraban con anhelo y tristeza, nuevamente el pequeño castaño había sido el flotador de su madre y ella lo agradecía enormemente. Él siempre había sido y sería el consentido de su madre, siempre estaría para protegerla. Sabía que ese señor pelirrojo con una extraña cicatriz era su padre, que se preocupaba por ellos, pero sus recuerdos siempre parecían lejanos y borrosos. Al parecer y según lo que escuchaba decir a su madre cuando hablaba con Yahiko, había estado muy presente durante su temprana infancia, pero ahora que el menor tenía la capacidad de generar sus propios recuerdos no concebía con tanta claridad. Al contrario de la mayoría de los niños de su edad, él quería ser como Yahiko su "hermano mayor", no como su padre. Admiraba su fuerza, su tozudez y valentía. Por eso, todos los días se levantaba temprano cada mañana para dirigirse al dojo a entrenar con su espada de madera los movimientos que le enseñaba su madre. Quería ser fuerte para ella, que supiera que él siempre estaría ahí para protegerla de todos los males, incluso de su padre.

Kaoru era consciente del esfuerzo que ponía el pequeño castaño todos los días, era por eso que continua y sinceramente alentaba sus progresos y avances motivándolo a mejorar. Ella sabía que no podía cortarle las alas a su hijo por su miedo a vivir en la soledad. Tenía que ser igual o más fuerte que él, ella tenía que ese pilar que lo sostuviera cuando se cayera y no al revés. Él tenía derecho a vivir su vida en plenitud y ella tenía que recuperar las ganas de vivir la propia. Como le había oído decir al doctor Genzai con nostalgia al ver lo rápido que crecían Ayame y Suzume, **"** _ **Kaoru-chan, nunca lo olvides. Tanto los hijos como los nietos son préstamos que te hace la vida, pero tarde o temprano ellos emprenden su propio vuelo y uno tiene que estar preparado para cuando llegue ese día para poder afrontarlo con fortaleza y dignidad. Ellos son una parte fundamental de nuestras vidas, pero nunca pueden ser tu único pilar".**_

Las sabias palabras del viejo doctor resonaban con fuerza en su cabeza y tenía mucha razón. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Kenji sería todo un hombre, definiendo su propio camino y formando su familia. Necesitaba volver a ser Kaoru Kamiya fuera de su rol de madre o esposa, pero estaba insegura sobre cómo recuperar esa libertad adolescente que se sentía tan lejana. No sentía deseos de molestar a Megumi con sus dramas, se habían vuelto más cercanas después del regreso de su estancia en Aizu llegando a ser algo así como amigas. La doctora siempre había jugado el rol de devolverla a la realidad con un balde de agua fría imaginaría, recordándole que no podía actuar como una niña malcriada, sino que como una mujer por el bien de Kenshin. He ahí el problema, nuevamente el pelirrojo. La kendoka sabía que la mujer zorro había superado desde hace tiempo su enamoramiento por el ex asesino pero también sabía que tenía una predisposición hacía él y su felicidad. Muchos le repetían a la señora Himura que tenía que ser fuerte y aguantar de manera estoica cumpliendo el rol funda de su marido, de contenedora de su máxima felicidad, aunque a veces fuera a costa de la propia. Claramente la opción de hablar con Megumi estaba totalmente descartada. Tampoco quería molestar a Misao quien estaba atravesando por un segundo y difícil embarazo en Kyoto. Sabía que la ninja ya tenía suficientes problemas en su vida como para tratar de ayudarla a componer su vida. Sin embargo, había una mujer que siempre había estado en su vida aconsejándola y escuchándola de forma abierta y sin juzgarla, que siempre velaría por su felicidad y esa era Tae.

Luego de pedirle a Yahiko que se hiciera cargo de Kenji y prometiéndole que no volvería tarde porque sabía que el muchacho tenía que emprender un viaje para realizar clases en un dojo cercano, partió a Akabeko en búsqueda de un buen consejo. Agradeció al ver a Tae limpiando las mesas y sólo a un par de comensales disfrutando de un té después de almuerzo. La castaña levantó la vista cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse y se sorprendió al ver la cara cansada de su joven amiga.

-Kaoru-chan, ¡qué alegría verte! Ha pasado tanto tiempo- comentó mientras se limpiaba las manos con su delantal y se acercaba a su amiga. -¿pasó algo? ¿está todo bien?- preguntó preocupada al ver las marcadas ojeras de la kendoka.

-No, no te preocupes, no ha pasado nada malo, solamente necesito un consejo..- murmuró en voz baja la menor mirando sus manos con una sonrisa un poco tímida.

-pero por supuesto, le diré a Tsubame y a las demás que se encarguen del resto de las mesas. Vamos a mi despacho, ahí estaremos más tranquilas. - comentó la mayor mientras la tomaba del brazo con un gesto cariñoso y maternal.

Una vez instaladas y cada una con una taza de té entre sus manos, Tae espero pacientemente que Kaoru comenzara la conversación. No quería presionarla, pero presentía que algo muy serio estaba ocurriendo. Hace un par de meses que la veía más taciturna y cabizbaja de lo normal y eso le preocupaba. También estaba más delgada y pálida, muy lejana a la imagen energética y juvenil que tendía a emanar la kendoka.

Kaoru miraba su tasa de té como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo, tratando de ordenar sus ideas. No quería que Tae mal interpretara sus palabras, pero tenía que ser sincera con ella y consigo misma. -La verdad, es que … es que creo que ya no soy feliz con Kenshin y no estoy segura si realmente lo amo- escupió estrepitosamente y cabizbaja, mientras las lágrimas invadían sus orbes zafirinos. Lo había dicho, finalmente lo había dicho y había sido sincera no sólo con Tae pero también consigo misma.

La camarera simplemente atino a tomar una mano de Kaoru y acariciarla con cariño fraternal. -Está bien Kaoru-chan, son cosas que pasan y a veces el amor simplemente se termina. - trató de reconfortarla.

-es que me siento tan sola – se justificó la kendoka, - siento que por mucho que me esfuerce ni yo ni Kenji somos realmente una prioridad en su vida. Yo sé que lo conocí y me enamoré de él cuando aún era una persona en búsqueda de la redención por sus crímenes y eso lo entiendo perfectamente pero ya no lo soporto. No quiero sonar como una niña pequeña ni malcriada que lo quiere sólo para mí, pero siento que cualquier persona en Japón es más importante que yo. Ni siquiera se enteró de lo que me pasó hace un par de meses. – gimoteó mientras trataba de limpiar las lágrimas que aún inundaban sus ojos.

\- ¿No supo de tu aborto espontáneo? – preguntó la castaña impactada mientras que la peliazul sólo se limitó a negar con la cabeza. - ¡Pero él era el padre de esa criatura Kaoru! Tenía derecho a saberlo, además algo grave te podría haber sucedido. Recuerda lo que te dijo el doctor Genzai que si volvías a perder esa cantidad de sangre sería mortal para ti. - le respondió con reproche la mayor.

-Tuve suerte de que Megumi estuvo fuera de la ciudad cuando sucedió- contesto mirando al vació Kaoru, - No pude hacerlo Tae, no pude. Todo fue muy rápido e inesperado, me enteré el mismo día que sucedió y él estaba de viaje. Cuando volvió lo vi tan feliz porque había logrado ayudar a unos niños pequeños a reencontrarse con sus padres que no tuve corazón para decirle que estuvo a punto de tener otro hijo y lo perdí. La culpa me ganó y fue porque no me cuide. No sé qué hacer Tae, realmente no lo sé. Siento que, aunque sea sincera con él, aunque le diga todas las cosas que me molestan y me duelen nada va a cambiar realmente. Si le comento ahora sobre mi aborto será peor, porque se sentirá culpable por no haber estado ahí para acompañarme ni cuidarme. Yo no quiero un padre, yo no quiero a alguien que me cuide como a una frágil figura de cristal. Quiero a alguien que me ame con pasión, que no pueda esperar para volver a casa para estar conmigo y con Kenji.

-¿ Y por qué no lo intentas tú? – preguntó la castaña con franqueza mientras que Kaoru la miraba sin entender realmente. – si quieres reactivar la pasión de tu matrimonio, podrías tomar la iniciativa y darle esa confianza a Kenshin para acercarse a ti nuevamente. Tu misma me comentaste que te alejaste después del nacimiento de Kenji y seguramente él sintió que no quería invadirte en ese momento tan único de tu vida. Dale una nueva oportunidad a tu matrimonio desde la pasión, tal vez desde allí logren recuperar la intimidad y el amor. A veces para las personas es más fácil conectarse a través de las acciones más allá de las palabras. Inténtalo, y si no funciona, si realmente ya no lo deseas o sientes que ya no quieres estar con él para el resto de tu vida sabrás que al menos hiciste todo lo que estaba en tus manos por salvarlo. -

La kendoka lo meditó un par de minutos, procesando el consejo de su amiga, pero aun así tenía miedo. – ¿Y si me doy cuenta de que realmente no lo amo? ¿y si después de eso quiero terminar con mi matrimonio? Tu sabes en la sociedad en la que vivimos Tae-san. A mí me da exactamente ser juzgada, pero Kenji no tiene por qué sufrir por las malas decisiones de madre- comentó insegura.

La risa cantarina de Tae inundó la habitación sorprendiendo a la menor, - Kaoru-chan, nunca pensé que oiría esas palabras salir de tu boca. Tu misma lo dijiste, a ti nunca te ha importado lo que opine el resto de la gente de ti y eso es algo admirable. Eres una kendoka, luchaste tus propias batallas y fuiste el sostén financiero de tu familia, además de adoptar a Yahiko y vivir con Kenshin y Sanosuke sin estar casada con ninguno de los dos. Eres y siempre serás una mujer adelantada para tu tiempo. ¿realmente crees que a Kenji le importa lo que piensa la sociedad de él y de su familia cuando sus padres no son felices? No lo creo. Escucha tu corazón y a tu intuición Kaoru, ahí se encuentra la respuesta a todas tus dudas. E independiente de la decisión que tomes tu sabes que siempre estaré ahí para apoyarte. De hecho, no me molestaría cuidar al pequeño kenji esta noche y enseñarle un par de lecciones de cocina. –

-Tienes toda la razón, ¡muchas gracias Tae-san! Iré ahora mismo a buscar a Kenji, y..y pasaré al mercado a comprar un par de cosas.- la voz de Kaoru sonaba acelerada y emocionada como una niña pequeña el día de su cumpleaños. La castaña sonrió al verla tan feliz, esperaba que su consejo diera frutos y que independiente de la decisión que la morena tomara fuera feliz porque se lo merecía. Kaoru abrazó a Tae con cariño y salió corriendo con una radiante sonrisa rumbo al dojo. Se sentía emocionada, como si repentinamente le hubiesen inyectado una dosis de euforia y esperanza, tal vez no todo estaba perdido, tal vez envejecería junto al espadachín como lo había soñado durante su juventud.

Su hijo fue muy feliz cuando vio a su madre llegar con una radiante sonrisa adornando su rostro y no puso peros cuando ella le pidió que armara un pequeño bolso para pasar la noche en el Akabeko junto con Tae. Yahiko también se alegró al ver a su maestra tan feliz y sintió que se podía marchar tranquilo a hacer clases esa tarde. No quería admitirlo, pero estaba preocupado por ella y su alicaído estado. Mientras tanto, la kendoka buscaba una pequeña bolsa en el clóset de su habitación. Desde hacía tiempo, había estado ahorrando para comprarse un kimono nuevo, pero sentía que valdría la pena usarlo en un objetivo diferente. Dejó a Kenji en el restaurant prometiéndole que lo iría a buscar mañana temprano y luego de agradecerle por tercera vez a Tae por su gesto partió al mercado donde estuvo dando un par de vueltas en búsqueda de un par de elementos muy específicos. No se detuvo hasta que en una pequeña tienda donde vendían diferentes artículos encontró un lindo peine color violeta como los ojos de su marido y de su hijo, también compró un frasco con aceite de cerezo y otro de jazmín además de una yukata azul marino. Quería que fuera una noche especial, algo así como un nuevo comienzo para ambos así que aprovecho de poner un par de velas aromáticas en la habitación antes de tomar una ducha y esperar a Kenshin en su habitación con su yukata nueva y su pelo atado en una coleta baja.

El aludido llegó un rato después de que su esposa saliera de la ducha. Se sorprendió al ver únicamente la luz de la calle prendida y lo silencioso que se sentía el dojo. Normalmente a esa hora, Kaoru y Kenji estaban entretenidos cocinando la cena. Cerró los ojos tratando de percibir el ki de ambos, pero no encontró el del menor, aunque la atmosfera se sentía tan tranquila que no se preocupó. Revisó la cocina que estaba vacía pero un potente olor a cerezos lo atraía, cerró los ojos dejándose guiar totalmente hipnotizado por el aroma embriagador. Lentamente abrió la puerta de su habitación y fue gratamente sorprendido al encontrar a su mujer sentada en el centro envueltamente en una yukata. Sus ojos se veían aún más azules con el brillo de las velas.

-bienvenido- dijo ella son dulzura y sencillez, tomándolo de la mano invitándolo a sentarse junto a ella. – sé qué hace tiempo que no compartimos tiempo juntos y me haces falta Kenshin. – ella acarició con cariño su mejilla derecha marcada por su cicatriz antes de depositar un corto beso en sus labios. Él fue gratamente sorprendido por el gesto, el también extrañaba tenerla entre sus brazos sólo para él y no desperdiciaría la oportunidad que se ponía en sus manos en bandeja de oro.

Acercó el peine y los aceites mientras dejaba caer el pelo de Kaoru como una cascada entre sus dedos. Le encantaba enredar y perder sus manos entre esa jungla negra azulada además de disfrutar la cara de satisfacción y relajo de su mujer. Mezcló los aromas entre sus manos paseándose no solo por su cabeza y su cara, pero también su cuello, hombros y senos al mismo tiempo que depositaba pequeños y delicados besos. Le encantaba que después del embarazo las curvas de su mujer se habían definido muchísimo más dándole la perfecta forma de un reloj de arena que era difícil de vislumbrar cuando usaba kimono, era un secreto que solo él conocía. La acarició con todo el tiempo del mundo antes de voltearse para besarla con pasión y hambre. Esa noche los gemidos de satisfacción, las mordidas y caricias inundaron esa habitación. La recorrió y la marcó y la amo con ansias, como si fuera la primera o la última vez que la tendría entre sus brazos. Como si tratara de decirle a cualquier persona que osara tocarla que ella suya y de nadie más. Esa noche, Kaoru y Kenshin se entregaron en cuerpo y alma el uno al otro, como si reafirmaran su pacto de amor eterno.

Lamentablemente las burbujas de fantasías idílicas tarde o temprano terminan por estallar. Esa madrugada cuando battousai dormía fuertemente aferrado al cuerpo de su mujer sintió un ki sospechoso y cargado de impaciencia. La miró con dulzura por última vez antes de acomodar su yukata. No quería dejarla, pero sentía que tenía que ir a ver que estaba sucediendo, además después de esa noche estaba decidido a dejar de lado el trabajo para tener más tiempo con su familia, se lo comunicaría esa misma tarde. Frente al portón del dojo, se encontraba un policía quien de forma totalmente acelerada trataba de explicarle que durante la madrugada se había escapado un peligroso asesino y que no habían podido capturarlo nuevamente. Sin pensarlo un segundo, kenshin se cambió de ropa, tomó un espada y salió corriendo en dirección a la estación de policía en búsqueda de mayores antecedentes.

Un par de horas, una adolorida Kaoru hacía un gran esfuerzo por levantarse. Sentía como si una carreta le hubiese pasado por encima, pero se sentía tan feliz, tan querida y tan satisfecha. Estaba segura que después de esa noche, sería sólo cosa de hablar con su esposo para tratar de encaminar el rumbo de su matrimonio. Lamentablemente no sintió su calor en futón del lado además de encontrar su yukata en el suelo. No se percató de la ausencia de la espada del pelirrojo, así que se calzó su propia yukata con la esperanza de verlo preparar el desayuno en la cocina. Triste fue su sorpresa al percatarse de que su casa estaba completamente vacía, no había rastro de él, ni siquiera de una nota, pero el portón estaba abierto. Las lágrimas nuevamente inundaron sus ojos zafirinos, seguramente la policía o alguien más había venido más temprano esa mañana para pedirle ayuda y él había salido sin dudarlo. Nuevamente la había dejado de lado, priorizando otras actividades antes de su familia. Se limpió los ojos con una rabia casi asesina, esta vez sí que había llegado a su propio limite. Si a él no le importaba su familia y su matrimonio, ella tampoco haría ningún esfuerzo por seguir jugando a la casita feliz ni al matrimonio perfecto. Se podía ir al Monte Fuji y no volver si lo deseaba. Estaba harta de todo, pero esta vez estaba determinada a tomar cartas en el asunto.

Le dejó una corta nota a Kenshin explicando los motivos de su repentino viaje junto con Kenji, que necesitaba cambiar de aire y que se preocupara por ellos y que tampoco los buscara porque ella misma se encargaría de volver. También le dejo una nota a Yahiko pidiéndole que se hiciera cargo del dojo hasta su regreso y que lamentaba profundamente las molestias que su ausencia podría causarle pero que por su salud mental necesitaba alejarse un rato de la ciudad. Ordeno algunas pertenencias propias y de Kenji además de sus respectivos bokken y salió rumbo al Akabeko. Tae se sorprendió al ver a su amiga cargado un gran bolso y su espada, pero al parecer la noche no se había desarrollado como Kaoru lo esperaba. La kendoka le explicó que la ausencia de Kenshin había sido la gota que había rebalsado el vaso de su escaza paciencia así que se alejaría durante un tiempo de la ciudad junto con su hijo, quien estaba entusiasmado por la idea de partir de viaje con su madre. Le agradeció por sus consejos, le prometió que le escribiría y que vendría a visitarla apenas volviera.

Antes de salir definitivamente de Tokio, Kaoru volteó a mirar la ciudad por última vez con algo de nostalgia antes de soltar su cola de caballo. Miró a Kenji con dulzura quien estaba fuertemente aferrado de su mano y le preguntó – ¿Listo cariño ?- el asintió con entusiasmo antes de retomar su andar. Volvería a ser simplemente Kaoru Kamiya, la representante y heredera del Kamiya Kasshin-Ryu.

 **Notas de autor:**

Creo que salió un poco dramático y creo que hay una gran influencia de las OVAS en este escrito, pero me gustó el resultado final. Cuando inicialmente pensé en Kaoru dándose cuenta de que no amaba tanto a Kenshin como ella creía, pensé inmediatamente en la infidelidad. Lo encontraba una temática interesante, pero creo que la lealtad es una característica fundamental de Kaoru y además quise abordarlo desde una perspectiva diferente. También creo que el miedo a la soledad es un elemento muy importante de su personaje _. Lo siento si no es lo que esperaba Blankaoru, tal vez me tomé demasiada libertad con respecto al no estar tan enamorada_ , pero por algo el final fue abierto.

Yo no soy mamá, tampoco estoy casada así que no he vivido en primera persona la experiencia de tener a un tercer integrante que vine a poner tu vida de cabeza. Aun así, según lo que he podido observar con amigos y conocidos, los hijos tienden a ser el centro del universo de sus padres, especialmente de sus madres por esa relación que se da desde las entrañas. Muchos hombres tienden a sentirse desplazados e incluso amenazados por este nuevo integrante. El cuerpo que antes les pertenecía ahora es la fuente de alimento de alguien más jajaja.

Sobre esta Kaoru más dueña de casa, recuperé ciertos elementos presentes en las obras de Watsuki como cuando ella misma le pide a Yahiko que vaya a hacer clases a otros dojos después del nacimiento de Kenji y la escena donde ella llega con un plato de bolas de arroz en las imágenes que ví del spin off, en cual Kenshin también recupera su sabako y su larga cabellera dando a entender que aún no cuelga las botas de samurai.

Me cuesta imaginarme a Kenshin en pausa, tranquilo en la casa. Por otro lado, él siempre está dispuesto a ayudar y a veces eso significa descuidar a tu propia familia. No siempre fue un padre ausente y eso se aclara cuando kenji escucha a Kaoru y Yahiko hablar sobre la época en que él estuvo en su casa como se ve en final del manga, lo que no significa que no fuera "desaparecer" en el futuro. A veces siento que Kaoru es demasiado incondicional, como en el OVA que vive una vida de sufrimiento esperando a su marido que llega a morir a sus brazos, en cambio esta vez Kaoru luego de darle una oportunidad a su matrimonio decide emprender un nuevo camino. No la imagino dejando a Kenji al cuidado de Yahiko o incluso Kenshin, ambos tienen un lazo indestructible. Por otro lado, tampoco me imaginaba a kenji aceptando de buenas a primeras la ausencia de su madre.

Por último, el pequeño gran detalle del pelo de Kaoru que seguramente para la mayoría de ustedes fue un detalle más de utilería y no, tiene un significado oculto. Puede que me esté equivocando porque esta información me llegó gracias a un amigo que tuvo que tomar clases de protocolo, pero al igual que en muchas culturas y religiones, el cabello es signo de sensualidad femenina en Japón. Cuando una mujer se casa, le "regala" su pelo a su marido, es decir que sólo él tiene el derecho de verla con el pelo suelto y por ende tienen que andar con moños en la calle (piensen en Nodoka Saotome de Ranma ½ ;) ). Por ende, dejar su pelo suelto fue un acto de liberación para Kaoru de su vida como Kaoru Himura (si vuelve o no con Kenshin es algo que seguramente nunca sabremos así que lo dejo a su imaginación personal).

Besos y abrazos, que tengan un increíble 2017! :D

Bubu30


End file.
